


Couple's Skate

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Confessions, Destiel - Freeform, Getting Together, Jealous Dean Winchester, M/M, No Angst, Oneshot, Rollerskating, Star Wars - Freeform, Teenagers, everyone is bi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 16:21:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16747420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Castiel takes Dean rollerskating.





	Couple's Skate

**Author's Note:**

> I think there are a few curses, but other than that it's totally PG.  
> Also, no need to worry about the OC ;)

_Cas 5:38pm_

_Want to go skating with me?_

 

Dean Winchester had never in his life been roller-skating. He had happily accepted Castiel's invitation, wondering how hard it could really be. He at least took comfort in the fact that Cas had probably never gone before either, so at the very least they could fall on their asses together. He tugged on his jacket and waited for Cas' car to pull in his driveway. There was a chill in the air, and Dean hoped that Sam brought a jacket with him to the library. When Cas’ car pulled up, Dean noticed that Gabriel was driving with Meg Masters on the passenger’s side. He slid in next to Cas in the backseat as some horrible pop music played in the car.

“Hey Dean-O, buckle up!” Gabriel started driving as Dean ignored the seatbelt and turned to Castiel.

“Hey, Cas,” he greeted

“Hello Dean.”

Before Dean could say anything else, Meg spoke up. “Aw come on Clarence, you sound like a robot.”

“Yeah bro, that’s not how you should greet your boyfriend,” Gabriel teased.

Cas rolled his eyes and said, “He’s not my boyfriend. Keep your eyes on the road.”

“Oh, so you’re ready to mingle?” Meg flirted, looking back at Cas.

Dean endured the entire car ride, just listening to this and occasionally making sarcastic remarks. After twenty minutes, they were finally there. That’s when Dean realized that maybe the rest of them had been skating before, because they had all brought their own skates. As they waited in line to pay for entrance, Dean licked his lips.

Cas asked, “Have you ever been roller-skating before?”

“Uh, no this is my first time,” Dean admitted.

Cas smiled. “You’ll be fine, it’s pretty easy.”

“How long have you been skating for?”

“Since I was 6 or 7 I think. We used to go every weekend actually.”

Dean gaped. “Even Meg?”  
Meg looked back upon hearing her name and said, “Yeah, I still go every weekend.”

“Nervous?” Gabe asked. Dean waved him off.

After they paid, Dean got his rental skates. As soon as he stood up, he felt like a baby deer. It was impossible to stand still, but if he moved, it was like slipping on ice. Cas hid his laughter and gently pushed Dean to the carpet.

“Here, there’s more friction on this part,” he explained.

Dean would’ve made a dirty joke, but he was too afraid of falling. Cas shook his head and took Dean’s clammy hands. He tried to teach him how to at least stand up, but he was nearly hopeless. Gabe skated up to them.

“Look,” Gabe jumped straight up once. “Just try jumping. When you can do that, you’ll know how to balance.”

Dean tried and almost fell flat on his ass, but Cas caught him. Gabe chuckled and skated off to find Meg. After a good five minutes, Dean could at least stand by himself.

“Ready to go out there?” Cas asked.

Dean’s eyes widened. “Hell no!”

“Oh really Dean? Are you afraid?” Cas teased a coy smile on his face.

Dean got a determined look on his face. “Let’s go.”

Something flashed across Cas’ face, and then he grabbed Dean’s hand and took him to the center. He dragged Dean behind him, pulling him along. Dean felt something odd in his stomach and hoped he wasn’t nauseous from the activity.

“Watch people’s feet, see how they do it?” Cas asked.

Dean nodded and tried to keep up with Cas. He shuffled his feet, moving slightly. Eventually, he was able to get the movement down, albeit not perfectly. Cas beamed at him when they were side-by-side.

“Want me to let go?” Cas asked.

Dean’s face paled. “No way, if I go down, you’re going down with me.”

They skated for a while before Dean’s knees felt like they would give out. They took a break, and Dean gave Cas $5 to go get him a drink. Cas came back and they sat on the bench together. They watched Gabe try to flirt with some girl.

“That’s Kali,” Cas explained, “She’s always here. Gabe’s had a crush on her since he was 12.”

Meg skated over and reached for Cas. “Wanna skate Clarence?”

“What about Dean?”

Dean cut in. “Go ahead.”

“Are you sure?” Cas asked.

Meg rolled her eyes. “He said yes, now let’s go!”

Dean watched them skate together and he could see how much more skilled they were than him. They were perfectly in sync. Dean felt a pang of jealousy, but shrugged it off as wishing he was better at skating. He didn’t even notice Gabriel skate up to him.

“Jealous?” he asked. Dean took it as a joke until he looked at Gabe. He was smiling, but his eyes were almost concerned.

When Dean didn’t answer, Gabriel took charge. “Get up, I’m gonna teach you how to skate if it’s the last thing I do.”

By the time Cas came back, Dean was skating! Okay, maybe saying skating was being generous, but he was doing it nonetheless. Gabe smiled proudly and winked at Dean when he saw Cas. Dean nodded and Cas gave them a weird look. Then, Gabe skated off to try and woo Kali again. Meg went off to talk to a girl with blue streaks in her hair.

Cas stood next to Dean, arms crossed and an eyebrow raised. “Did Gabriel actually manage to teach you?”

Dean stood up straight and crossed his own arms, mimicking Cas. “No, I’m just a fast learner.”

Cas dropped his arms, smiled, and grabbed Dean’s hand. “Then let’s go!”

Apparently, Cas was holding back on him before, because it felt like they were going 90 miles an hour now. Cas looked back at Dean smugly, and Dean felt a new wave of determination. He attempted to keep up with Cas, but messed up the turn and took them both down. They landed right next to each other, made eye contact, and broke into laughter. Cas got up and offered Dean his hand. In that moment, Dean felt something stir inside him. He didn’t want to admit it, but he might have a little crush on Cas. They resumed skating, this time at a manageable pace. Dean was deep in thought and decided that he needed to prove to himself that his feelings were unrequited.

“So,” Dean asked, “What do you think about Meg?”

Cas’ eyebrows furrowed and his face scrunched up. “What about her?”

“Oh come on, man! She’s totally into you!”

Cas shook his head. “Even so, she doesn’t exactly want a relationship, if you understand. Anyways, she’s like a sister to me.”

Dean pushed the fluttering of his heart away and cleared his throat. “So you aren’t interested in anybody?”

Cas pursed his lips. “I wouldn’t say that…”

Dean’s eyes widened. “Why didn’t you tell me? Who’s the lucky person?”

Dean swore he saw Cas blushing. “It’s a secret.”

“What? I’m your best friend, we don’t _have_ secrets!” Dean protested.

“Well, who are _you_ chasing after?” Cas asked.

Dean frowned. “I asked you first.”

“Yes, but I won’t tell you until you tell me.”

They were interrupted by the speakers coming on.

_“Alright, let’s have the guys clear the floor for ladies’ skate!”_

Cas led Dean to the bench they were at before and they split some nachos. They seemed to have dropped the conversation altogether, but Dean couldn’t stop thinking about it. They watched Meg skate with the blue-haired girl.

“Oh, I get it,” Dean said out of nowhere. When Cas tilted his head with narrowed eyes, Dean elaborated, “Meg isn’t looking for something serious.”

“Yes, and by the looks of it, she might not need a ride home from us.”

“Looks like Gabriel might want us to scram too…” Dean said nodding towards Gabe and Kali, who were laughing together.

Cas laughed. “They make it look so easy…”

“How hard can it be?” Dean asked, prying for more information.

“Oh please, you can’t just go up to somebody and get their number.”

“Wanna bet?” Dean asked.

Cas looked at Dean incredulously. “Are you serious?”

“You like someone, right? What do you have to lose by asking them out?”

Cas blushed furiously. “It’s not that simple.”

“Isn’t it though?” Dean asked.

Almost on cue, a cute girl with curly hair walked up to Dean.

“Hey, can I get your number?” she asked him.

Cas’ eyes widened, completely blown away at her directness.

Dean gave her an apologetic look, “Sorry, I’m just sort of seeing someone right now.”

The girl looked between the two knowingly. “Oh, I get it,” she smiled. “You two make a great couple!” She skated off before they could correct her.

“Hey, she was cute,” Cas commented curiously.

Dean shrugged, “It’s like I told her. I’m interested in someone else.”

Cas raised an eyebrow. “Are you gonna tell me who they are yet?”

Dean shook his head, smiling slightly. When he got up to go to the bathroom, another boy skated up to Cas.

“Hey, I’m David,” he greeted.

“Castiel,” he responded.

“Sorry if this is forward, but do you think I could get your number?” David asked.

Cas eyed him up and down. He definitely wasn’t bad looking, but Cas was a little caught up with his stupid crush on Dean.

“David, you seem like a nice guy…” Cas noticed Dean skating back and something shifted in his attitude. “Actually, yeah, give me your phone.” David blinked at the sudden change, but handed him his phone. Cas typed in his number and handed the phone back. “Call me,” he winked and David skated off.

Dean came back to Cas’ side. “Who was that?” When Cas didn’t answer, Dean said, “See, I told you it’s not that hard to get someone’s number,” Cas ignored him, and just shook his head in response.

Dean, however, was not letting it go. “Are you interested in him?”  
Cas shrugged. “He seems nice.”

Dean frowned, but said nothing. They sat in silence until the announcements came back on.

_“Okay, before we close up, it’s time for couples’ skate.”_

Dean was going to ask Cas to skate, but David beat him to it. He watched the two skate to some corny Ed Sheeran song that he didn’t remember the name of. Everyone else had paired up and left Dean sitting alone, getting out his phone. He texted Sam to check up on him, but he didn’t get a response. Sighing, Dean scrolled through pictures of cats.

Meanwhile, Castiel couldn’t help but look back in guilt at Dean. David seemed to notice.

“Okay so since you are obviously in love with your friend over there, I’m gonna assume I shouldn’t call you,” David joked.

Cas blushed. “I am not in—“

He scoffed. “Oh please, you haven’t taken your eyes off him all night. Besides, he is totally into you.”

“What do I do?” Cas asked.

David laughed. “Seeing as how he looks at you like you created the stars themselves, I’d say all you have to do is kiss him.”

Cas blushed even more. “I can’t do that!”

“Obviously,” David said. “Just tell him how you feel; I’m sure it’ll be fine.” He gave him a reassuring smile. Castiel nodded confidently.

When the place closed, both Meg and Gabriel said not to wait up. As Cas drove them back home, he tried to start up a conversation.

“Hey, it’s already eleven, why don’t you just sleep over?” Cas suggested.

“My house is closer, we can go there instead,” Dean said.  “Plus, I’ve got the house to myself tonight.” Dean added jokingly.

“You thinking what I’m thinking?” Cas asked. Dean’s heart rate sped up. Then Cas said, “Let’s order a pizza and watch movies all night!” Dean’s tension dissolved and he agreed enthusiastically.

When they arrived, Dean gave Cas some of his clothes and they both got changed. When Cas walked out, Dean was a little taken aback. _Damn_ , he looked good in Dean’s Aerosmith shirt. Dean shook the thought away and ordered pizza from their favorite place.

“What do you wanna watch?” Cas asked, flipping through the channels.

“Hmm, we could watch the Matrix?” he suggested. “Oh, or Back to the Future? What about Star Wars!”

Cas laughed. “I forgot you can never make a decision.”

Dean feigned offense. “That’s not true!”

“Alright, we are watching Star Wars then.”

“But what about—“

“No buts!” Cas shut him down.

~

They ended up talking through most of the movie, as they had both seen it before. Castiel kept thinking about the advice that David had given him, but he still wasn’t sure. Dean wasn’t acting any differently than he usually does with him. He thought that maybe David was wrong.

Dean, on the other hand, was starting to get nervous. When he saw Cas and that other guy skating together, he resolved to tell Cas about his feelings before it was too late. He just couldn’t seem to find the right time to bring it up. He was sure that Cas would reject him, but he couldn’t stand keeping it a secret.

“Hey, Dean?” Cas asked.

Dean snapped back to reality and looked over at him. “Yeah?”

“Who are you thinking about?” Cas asked, smiling slightly.

“No one!” Dean lied.

“Dean Winchester, we have been friends for how long now? I can tell when you’re lying,” Cas laughed, “Besides, you’re smiling to yourself over there.”

Dean licked his lips, “Who do you think?”  
“I don’t know,” Cas shrugged. “But you definitely like someone.”

Dean sighed. “Can I be honest?” Cas nodded, giving him his full attention. “I think I might be in love with you.”

Cas blinked a few times. “You think you might?” he asked.

“Well, I know I’m in love with you but I didn’t want to say it so directly… It’s okay that you don’t feel the same. I just had to get it off my chest.” Dean felt a weight lift from him. He knew that Castiel would still be his friend after this confession.

“Dean, you are the most oblivious person in the world,” Castiel shook his head.

Dean squinted. “What do you mean?”  
Cas laughed. “I’ve been in love with you for years. It’s about time!”

Before Dean could answer, Cas leaned in and put his hand on Dean’s face.

“Can I?” he asked. Dean nodded and closed the distance between them. It was just a soft press of their lips, but it was all Dean ever wanted.

He broke away from Cas. “Wait what about that guy you were skating with?”  
Cas smiled brightly. “He deleted my number when he saw how obviously in love with you I was.”

A stupid smile spread across Dean’s face as he kissed Cas again and again and again.

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo my friend took me rollerskating and now I'm all romantic. Anyways, this turned out way longer than it was supposed to but I had fun writing it so I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
